


Lose the Leather

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie models potential hero costumes for Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose the Leather

**Author's Note:**

> I had it in my head when I wrote this that Clark's alter ego was known as the 'Red Blur' rather than the 'Red-Blue Blur', so just, you know, *hand wave*

"This is the dumbest idea ever," Clark said through gritted teeth, eyes to the ceiling as he sat down in the wonderfully comfortable armchair in the corner of Ollie's bedroom. He was embarrassed and he truly wanted to believe that this was, indeed, the dumbest idea ever, but Ollie had a point. Clark not only needed a costume, he needed help figuring out what that costume should be. Chloe would have been his first choice to help him but she was on holiday in Italy with Jimmy and wouldn't be back for another three weeks.

And people were talking. He was less "red blur" more "big guy with dark hair" these days, thanks to being spotted by a group of teenagers petting a cat he'd rescued from a tree. Problem was that he'd super-sped the rescue, regular-sped the cat petting, but it wasn't Clark's fault he was a sucker for cute, fluffy animals.

Lois was getting close to his secret too, and he couldn't let that happen because when women he fell for found out who he really was they tended to ruin his life.

So Ollie would have to do.

Emerging fluidly from the walk-in wardrobe, body hidden from view behind the sweep of the red cape, Ollie eyed Clark over his arm from behind a red mask that covered his entire head.

"What's with the mask? I told you, I'm not wearing a mask."

Ollie let the cape fall away, revealing the rest of Costume #1, an all red, all clinging spandex bodysuit, which left nothing to the imagination.

"No way."

"What?" Ollie said, looking offended. "You're the Red Blur. You have to wear red."

"I also have dark hair, remember, which you can't see under that -- thing on your head -- and there's such a thing as too much red. Let's mix the colors up a bit, shall we? And no masks!" he shouted after Ollie's retreating form.

Costume #2 was marginally better, but still not in any way right. The black leather pants and red leather jacket looked good on Ollie, it had to be said, but leather really didn't seem like something Clark could wear while saving normal, innocent people. What would they think of him? "Keep the cape from the first costume but lose the leather," was all he said.

Clark rejected the third, fourth and fifth costumes and made use of the time Ollie was changing by sketching down a few of his own ideas. The one thing he knew was that he wanted the costume to feature a certain Kryptonian symbol that held special meaning for him.

When Ollie appeared wearing Costume #6 and an impatient grimace, Clark sat back in his chair in surprise, and let his eyes travel slowly down the length of Ollie's body. It wasn't perfect, but it was... red cape, blue bodysuit, tight blue shorts (which looked a bit weird), red boots.

"It's not--"

"That's it. I'm done," Ollie snapped, unclasping the cape and letting it fall to the ground. He was naked from the waist up before Clark had a chance to appease him.

"Wait, Ollie, I liked that one."

"Oh you did?" Ollie said, brightening. "Shall I put it back on?"

"That's okay, I-- the blue shorts don't work," he said, eyeing them critically. "I think red shorts would look better. And we need to figure out how to include some yellow."

Ollie sighed but looked quite pleased. "You sure like your primary colors, don't you, Clark."

"They're cheerful," Clark said. "Not all of us want to look like we model for a fetish club."

Ollie laughed. "Clark, I'm surprised you even know the words 'fetish club'."

"Hey. I can be edgy," Clark said, frowning at Ollie, whose smug grin was starting to get on his nerves.

"Sure you can, Clark." He disappeared back into the wardrobe and returned wearing a pair of jeans much to Clark's disappointment.

"No more costumes?"

"Nope," Ollie replied, jumping onto the bed and lying back, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. "I think I've helped you enough for one day."

"Thanks. You looked good in the black leather pants, by the way."

Ollie's eye flew open and he looked over at Clark in surprise. "Something tells me you'd look better in them," he said, and Clark suddenly got the impression he was being flirted with.

He laughed a little. "I should go," he said, standing up and looking at the door. A quick glance over at the bed confirmed that Ollie was gazing at him with his head tilted and a wolfish smile on his face.

"Bye," Ollie drawled, licking his lips.

"See ya," Clark said, striding across the room and out the door.

Sometimes Ollie reminded him of Lex and Clark had no idea why. They were nothing alike.


End file.
